


Гроза

by s_rina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Phobias, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Где-то вдалеке гремит гром, и сверкают молнии, освещая залитую дождём землю, но здесь, в этой небольшой и уютной комнатке, освещаемой лишь пламенем от камина, гроза не опасна. Можно спокойно сидеть в мягком кресле и вслушиваться в дождь, стучащийся в окна. Ничто не способно испортить эту уютную атмосферу, царящую здесь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Гроза

Где-то вдалеке гремит гром, и сверкают молнии, освещая залитую дождём землю, но здесь, в этой небольшой и уютной комнатке, освещаемой лишь пламенем от камина, гроза не опасна. Можно спокойно сидеть в мягком кресле и вслушиваться в дождь, стучащийся в окна. Ничто не способно испортить эту уютную атмосферу, царящую здесь. Резкие звуки скрипки доносятся до ушей, словно сквозь вату… Стоп! Скрипки?

Резко вынырнув из сна, Джон открывает глаза на своей кровати на Бейкер-стрит и со стоном бьёт затылком подушку. Какого чёрта этому гению не спится? Уже четвёртый раз за неделю! 

“Если он не уберёт эту чёртову скрипку через минуту, то я спущусь вниз и выкину её в окно”, – отчаянно думает доктор, понимая, что, конечно, скрипку он не тронет – Шерлок потом его самого в окно выбросит. 

Скрипка всё не замолкает, и Джон, тяжело вздохнув, выбирается из тёплой постели, накидывает халат и, громко топая, спускается в гостиную. Шерлок сидит в своём кресле, волосы растрёпаны так, будто по его голове пронёсся маленький ураган. Детектив одет в пижамные штаны и футболку, а сверху накинут его излюбленный синий халат. Одна рука твёрдо сжимает скрипку, а вторая смычком терзает струны.

Джон влетает в гостиную, подходит к Шерлоку и молча отбирает у него несчастный инструмент и кладёт обратно в футляр. Детектив пытается было возмутиться, но вместо этого подтягивает колени к груди и хмуро смотрит на Уотсона.   
  
\- Шерлок, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но ты мне уже четвёртую ночь подряд спать не даёшь, – начинает свою обличительную речь доктор. – Я на работе почти засыпаю, вместо того, чтобы спокойно пациентов принимать. Ты хоть раз можешь…

Громкий раскат грома внезапно прерывает Джона, и тот замечает, как Шерлок едва заметно вздрагивает и сильнее обнимает колени. Замолчав, Уотсон несколько секунд переваривал полученную информацию, а затем до него доходит весь смысл.   
  
\- Шерлок, – неуверенно начал он, садясь на своё кресло. – Ты боишься грозы?  
  
\- Нет, с чего ты вообще это взял? – спокойно отвечает Холмс, но новый раскат грома, заставивший его вновь вздрогнуть, рассеивает последние сомнения Джона.  
  
\- Тебе стоило мне рассказать, Шерлок, – мягко говорит он, на что детектив упрямо вздёргивает подбородок. – И давно ты стал бояться грозы?

Шерлок упрямо молчит, но Уотсон продолжает вопросительно смотреть на него, и детектив сдаётся:  
  
\- С детства, – тихим и неуверенным голосом отвечает Шерлок.  
  
\- А родители как-то помогали тебе с этим справиться? – снова задаёт вопрос доктор, на что получает отрицательное покачивание головы.  
  
\- Они не знали, – получает он ответ.  
  
\- А Майкрофт?  
  
\- Он знал, – поджав губы, отвечает Холмс. – И помогал.  
  
\- Я позвоню ему, ладно? – говорит Джон, вставая с кресла.  
  
\- Нет, – неожиданно твёрдо говорит Шерлок.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты же не можешь вот так всю ночь сидеть здесь и продолжать терзать скрипку, – пытается убедить его Уотсон.  
  
\- Не надо звонить Майкрофту, – всё также твёрдо говорит детектив, а затем совсем тихим голосом добавляет. – Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Хорошо, – вздохнув, соглашается доктор. – Но только если ты согласишься пойти спать.  
  
\- Я не смогу уснуть, Джон.  
  
\- Посмотрим, – внезапно ухмыляется Уотсон, а затем идёт на кухню. – Гарри тоже раньше боялась грозы, и хоть она и моя старшая сестра, я помогал ей с этим справиться и весьма успешно. Хотя, должно ведь, вроде, быть наоборот.

На кухне Джон достал из холодильника пакет молока, а из шкафа турку. Вылив почти всё содержимое пакета в эту самую турку, он зажёг одну из конфорок и поставил её туда. Пока молоко грелось, доктор достал из шкафа бокал Шерлока и начал искать печенье. Найдя искомое, Джон решил, что можно вполне обойтись и без него, в конце концов, кто знает, что за химическая дрянь стояла рядом с этим печеньем. Подогрев молоко, Уотсон перелил его в бокал и вернулся в гостиную.  
  
\- Идём, – позвал он Шерлока и направился в сторону его комнаты. – Снимай халат и ложись. 

Детектив послушно выполнил требования доктора и быстро юркнул под одеяло. Джон всучил ему бокал с тёплым молоком, а сам подошёл к окну и открыл шторы. Вернувшись к кровати, он сел на её краешек, смотря, как Шерлок осторожно пьёт тёплое молоко, с опаской поглядывая в открытое окно. Забрав пустой бокал у детектива, Уотсон поставил его на прикроватную тумбочку, а затем накрыл Шерлока одеялом до подбородка.   
  
\- А теперь, Шерлок, постарайся расслабиться и посмотри в окно, – мягким голосом сказал Джон, неуверенно протянув руку к волосам своего друга и проведя по мягким кудрям кончиками пальцев. Шерлок довольно потянулся за лаской, и доктор уже более уверенно стал перебирать его волосы между пальцами. – Ну же, Шерлок, посмотри в окно. 

Слегка испуганно посмотрев на Джона, Холмс медленно повернул голову в сторону окна. За окном сверкнула молния, и через несколько мгновений раздался грохот. Шерлок вздрогнул, зажмурился и непроизвольно прижался к доктору. Сейчас он был так похож на маленького ребёнка, что Уотсон просто не мог удержать ласковую улыбку.   
  
\- Не бойся, Шерлок, всё хорошо. Посмотри в окно. Ты должен увидеть красоту грозы и тогда перестанешь бояться её мощи. Попробуй ещё раз.

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Шерлок открыл глаза и снова посмотрел в окно, стараясь подавить свой страх. А Джон в это время рассказывал ему, какой он сам видит грозу, говорил о том, как восхищается ей и всегда восхищался.

Слушая этот тихий голос, чувствуя тепло гладящей его волосы руки, детектив заметил, что страх постепенно уходит, и он сам начинает видеть то, что видит Уотсон – красоту. Теперь взгляд Холмса восхищённо смотрел за окно, ожидая очередную вспышку молнии, которая осветит абсолютно всё вокруг, и на мгновение покажется, что сейчас вовсе не ночь, а день.  
  
\- Ну вот, видишь, всё не так уж и страшно, – прошептал Джон, любуясь детским восхищением на лице друга. – Я, наверное, пойду.

Осторожно встав с кровати, доктор взял бокал и направился на выход, но у двери его остановило тихое и жалобное “Джон”. Удивлённо развернувшись назад, Уотсон с потрясением посмотрел на свернувшегося клубком и зажмурившегося Шерлока.  
  
\- Джон, – снова тихо позвал он. – Останься, пожалуйста.

Быстро вернувшись к кровати, Джон сел на краешек, и тут же детектив придвинулся к нему, немного расслабившись и открыв глаза.   
  
\- Джон, – неуверенно начал Холмс. – Под одеялом тебе будет теплее.   
  
\- Что? А, да, разумеется, – забормотал в ответ доктор, отчего-то смущённо покраснев, но под одеяло всё же забрался – так и правда было теплее. 

Шерлок же одним молниеносным движением придвинулся ещё ближе и крепко обнял Джона. Его глаза вновь были направлены в сторону окна, а испуганное выражение в глазах сменилось смущением и восхищением. 

Оба мужчины молча лежали на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, и смотрели на грозу. Рука Джона вновь перебирала мягкие кудри Шерлока. Постепенно смущение сменилось чувством уюта, словно они так каждый вечер лежат вместе, вслушиваясь в раскаты грома и мерный стук капель дождя. Сон незаметно подкрался к доктору и детективу, укутав их своим покрывалом и побуждая отдаться во власть сновидений, наполненных лишь теплом и уютом. 

_27.08.2013_


End file.
